


You know it's 3am right?

by Cinder7storm4



Series: Theodosia Barba Drabbles [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba has a daughter, Barisi - Freeform, Dad Barba, Family, Gen, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Sassy Barba, The Squad, kid reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Barba has a kid. Sonny knows. Liv doesn't. Fin is shocked. Amanda thinks she's being pranked.





	You know it's 3am right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this piece in my fanfic file for awhile but I finally decided to post it after looking through the dad Barba tag the other day. I came across Daily Life's story for the "Imagine if" collection http://archiveofourown.org/works/6289189/chapters/14411686 which has a similarish premise. Go read that story too! 
> 
> *All similarities are coincidence. 
> 
> I do not own Law and Order: SVU.

A knock sounded at the door. It was 3 am by Theo’s watch. Another knock, louder this time sounded, and a voice, “Raf?” Male, with a Staten Island accent, she thought, must be the famous Sonny. Her dad was obviously dead to the world, having picked her up at the airport at midnight and stayed up to talk to her until he’d crashed around 2. “Strange that he doesn’t just come in,” thought Theo as she went over to the door, intent upon answering it. As she peeked through the peephole she understood why her Dad’s boyfriend wouldn’t just enter the apartment, he was flanked by what looked like the rest of the squad. Man, she would be a shock for them. 

She unlatched the door, and drew it open, fixing them all with an unimpressed look, “You know it’s 3 am right?” 

Sonny was taken aback by the young woman who answered the door. She was dressed in sleep shorts and Raf’s oversized Harvard sweater that Sonny knew from experience smelled like coffee, law books, and comfort. 

She nodded at the apartment behind her, “Come on in, I’ll get Papi for you.”

Leaving them to make themselves comfortable in the living room, she knocked at her Dad’s door, then entered. 

She poked him. He grumbled in his sleep. She poked him again, harder. “What?” he grumbled.

“We’ve got company of the SVU variety and you get to deal with them.”

“Shit,” he swore, rubbing his hands over his eyes, “Is Sonny…”

“Yes, he’s here too. I look forward to the introductions,” Theo quipped, “I’ll go start the coffee.”

“Blessing you are,” murmured her Dad.

“Damn straight,” Theo replied.

As she made her way back into the living room to get to the kitchen she smirked at how none of them, save Sonny, were able to look casual in her Dad’s living room. Sonny’s eyes followed her, it seemed he was aware of her existence, although the others weren’t obviously. She smiled at him. 

The other guy with them, Fin, Theo remembered, he was a Sergeant now. He looked extremely uncomfortable, while the blonde detective, Amanda her memory supplied, was looking around curiously, surprise on her face. It was the Lieutenant, Olivia, who looked most concerned at the moment though. 

“Who are you?” Olivia’s tone was open but Sonny saw the tension in her face and he knew what she was getting at. 

“I live here, sometimes anyways,” Theo responded intent on continuing her walk to the kitchen when the Lieutenant went to put a hand on her arm, stopping the girl. 

“How old are you?”

“I just turned 16, Lieutenant,” Theo replied, getting the sense that the woman wanted something from her but at 3 am she couldn’t put the pieces together. Apparently, Sonny could though because he jumped up, “Lieu,” he started. Fin shushed him. Amanda was paying attention now too.

Then it clicked in Theo’s brain and she had to laugh. 

“Dios,” she chuckled, “I pray you don’t finish articulating your thoughts, Lieutenant. He has already been woken up at 3 am — that’ll be enough to deal with without accusing him of impropriety. Especially, when his current boyfriend is right there,” she pointed over at Sonny, her Dad had emailed her at school when they’d disclosed to the higher ups. She waved at Sonny, “By the way, to clear all of this up, the name’s Theodosia Lucy Barba. Nice to meet you.” 

“I thought I was going to be stuck with introductions,” came a voice from the hallway. 

“You were but I had to clear something up first,” Theo replied.

“Is there coffee?”

“Soon,” Theo rolled her eyes and finally entered the kitchen.

“I’m sure you have a very good reason for waking me up at 3 am,” he said, fixing Liv with an unimpressed look as he sat down beside Sonny on the couch. Liv still hadn’t recovered from the girl’s announcement though. 

“You have a daughter?”

“Seems that way doesn’t it?” chirped Rafael as he flicked through some of the case details they’d brought him, “Who’d you think she was?”

When Liv didn’t answer Rafael put down the case files, looking at each of the squad members in turn, eyebrows raised. Sonny was the only one not cowed, “I tried to say something,” shrugged the detective. 

“I, well,” Liv was properly flustered.

“Liv?” Raf asked, a smirked twisting itself over his features, “You going to answer my question?” 

“No,” came Theo’s voice as she made her way back into the living room with a tray of coffee, cookies, and fruit, “No, she’s not and I’d kindly like you to refrain from badgering her about it.”

Sonny chuckled at her, Fin looked like his world was ending — I mean two Barbas? — and Amanda looked liked she was trying to anticipate when the camera crew would leap out from behind a wall. 

“Ah, a clue! You’re antsy and defending her, someone you’ve never met. In anticipation of what? Not, getting me riled up. So, that eliminates quite a few possibilities,” Theo sighed as her Dad kept talking, “Let’s look at the evidence shall we. You answered the door to what most of my colleagues would believe to be a bachelor’s apartment, in your pjs, made some smart-ass remark then left to get me. No context given I’m sure.” Now he turned to Liv, “Really Liv? You think I’d have a 16-year-old prostitute over to sleep in my apartment?”

Sonny huffed out a laugh at Raf’s handling of the situation, “And you,” Raf turned to him, “You knew she existed!”

“Which is exactly why he tried to say something,” Theo tossed in, sipping a tea as she leaned over the back of the couch. 

“This is ridiculous,” muttered Raf, he picked up the case files again. 

Liv finally took a seat, Fin grabbed a cup of coffee, as did Sonny, and they started to talk over the case. Sensing she should leave, Theo grabbed her laptop from the living room table and went to her room. Around 5 am a knock sounded at her door.

“You didn’t even try to sleep did you?” her Dad asked when she called out for him to enter. 

“Nope,” Theo answered.

“Want to say goodbye?” 

“Why not?” she smirked at her Dad, who just kissed her forehead and pushed her out to where the squad was gathering their stuff. 

She actually made the introductory rounds then, shaking hands with Fin and Amanda, and hugging Sonny, which surprised him, and then she turned to Liv, a sparkle in her eyes. “Can we start over Lieutenant?”

“Definitely,” Liv replied, shaking the young woman’s hand, “Especially since I expect we’ll be seeing you around once you transfer schools.”

“You can count on it.”


End file.
